Ryota Sakuraba
'Ryota Sakuraba '(桜庭 涼太 Sakuraba Ryouta) is an idol under TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION. He is a member of the unit Growth. Official Character Introduction "Although he is known by the fans as a soft pretty boy, he is actually a pretty cool and realistic person. Having been in the entertainment industry from a very young age, he thinks of himself highly but not to the point of being arrogant. Sometimes during break he helps out with the staff planning. The type of idol who supports the unit starting from the foundation!"ALIVE Series Official Website (translated by ryota-kuns) Appearance Ryota is a thin young man of average height, with wavy light blonde, bordering on gray, hair and light pink eyes. Personality Ryota looks like the typical "pretty boy" on the outside and is regarded by many fans as a nice, soft-spoken young man. But, in reality, he has a sharp tongue and is most often not afraid to say what he's thinking (especially to Mamoru).ALIVE Sono 1 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Now, Let's Start the Music! Just like with Kensuke, Ryota's very protective of Koki, as evidenced when he was skeptical of Koki taking in Mamoru to live with him.ALIVE Sono 1 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Now, Let's Start the Music! He can be stubborn at times and will say what he wants to say until the other person agrees.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Though he's always teasing Mamoru (calling him a NEET and stuff like that), he's actually shown to really care for Mamoru and greatly acknowledges his talent in music.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Though he's usually calm and composed, when he's faced with something that he fears, he tends to lose his composure.ALIVE Sono 3 Side G. Drama Track 4 - The Four's "School Trip" He's been revealed to be very responsible, orderly, and a little bit of a neat freak.ALIVE Sono 3 Side G. Drama Track 4 - The Four's "School Trip" He is aware of his personality and knows when he steps out of his boundaries.Growth Drama CD Vol. 2 - Heart's Puzzle Track 4 History 2015 Setting BEGINNINGALIVE Sono 1 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Now, Let's Start the Music! Ryota, together with Koki and Kensuke, were all part of an agency called "Sun Promotion Entertainment"ALIVE Info Official Twitter where they've been doing individual and pair work like modelling, acting, advertising, etc. to gain the debut they all wanted. They go about their daily routine until Koki tells them about Mamoru. Ryota is of course, doubting Mamoru at first but decided that he's trustworthy after Mamoru plays them a song, to which Koki replied that they really shouldn't have worried in the first place.ALIVE Sono 1 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Now, Let's Start the Music! All was going well until Koki finds out that their former agency has decided to make a new unit debut with members that were younger than they were and who were with the agency for not so long a time yet (The unit is named ZIX).Growth Drama CD Vol. 2 - Kokoro no Puzzle Koki tells the both of them that he plans on quitting the agency and Ryota follows suit. Mamoru then shows them a flyer for a TSUKINO PRODUCTION audition which will be held soon. Koki asks the two of them to join him in a unit, with Mamoru composing the songs. Ryota suggests that Mamoru should sing, too, and that marks the beginning of their unit. Plot 2017 Setting Just like Kensuke, after being a full-fledged idol under TSUKIPRO, Ryota decided to challenge himself with many other things that he has always wanted to do such as being a stage actor.Growth STAR SAIL Drama CD Track 1 In the anime, Growth, together with the other three units (SOARA, SolidS, and QUELL) are aiming to hold a wonderful performance at the Budokan to showcase their music.TsukiPro the ANIMATION Relationships Growth Kensuke Yaegashi: Ryota is undoubtedly the closest to Kensuke as they have known each other since middle school.ALIVE Sono 3 Side G Drama Track 3 - Something Special in Our Daily Life Ryota has admitted to liking teasing Kensuke and will do so whenever he wants to, though Kensuke doesn't complain much. Kensuke is also able to tell what Ryota is thinking about most of the time.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Kensuke is the first person that Ryota runs to when he's scared. He and Kensuke are on a first name basis. Koki Eto: Koki and Ryota are good friends who have been working with each other for a long time under the same agency. They're both very mature and cool-headed. Ryota is shown to be protective of Koki (as shown when he had doubts about Mamoru living in Koki's house)ALIVE Sono 1 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Now, Let's Start the Music!. Koki values Ryota's friendship a lot and has stated that he had always wanted to debut with him and Kensuke, and was noticeably happy (and surprised) when Ryota decided to quit their agency together with him. He and Koki are on a first name basis, calling each other "Ko" and "Ryo" respectively. Mamoru Fujimura: Ryota was suspicious of Mamoru at first but easily warmed up to him after hearing his song. He likes to tease Mamoru a lot about a lot of things and is really blunt with Mamoru, often calling him "Koki's pet" or "NEET".ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on StageRegardless of Ryota's "harshness" to Mamoru, he still respects him a lot and acknowledges his talent. He is revealed to show concern for Mamoru, although he's very shy and secretive about it. When Mamoru was in a slump, he was the one who convinced Koki to give Mamoru more time so he can gather his thoughts, and he was the one who suggested thinking of ways to help cheer Mamoru up.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Mamoru, on the other hand, likes acting like an older brother around them. When he found out about Ryota's fear of bugs, he was threatened by Ryota to not make fun of him, although Mamoru was never planning on exploiting Ryota's weakness.ALIVE Sono 3 Side G Drama Track 4 - The Four's "School Trip" Ryota is also shown to be concerned about the fact that Mamoru doesn't go outside much.ALIVE Sono 4 Side G Drama Track 1 - Resolution Under the Winter Sky They may bicker sometimes but they're still supportive of each other's dreams and ambitions. Like with the other members, Mamoru and Ryota are on a first-name basis, although Mamoru sometimes calls Ryota "Ryo" or "Ryo-kun" (when teasing him). ZIX Mitsuru Hishida: Ryota's dislike for Mitsuru is so obvious that the latter is aware of it. Ryota described Mitsuru as "poisonous" and "two-faced" and has admitted that they have somewhat of the same personality, though he tried to deny it at first.Growth Drama CD Vol. 2 - Heart's Puzzle Track 1 and Track 4 Though at first they had a mutual dislike for each other, they have now grown into friendly rivals.TsukiPro the ANIMATION Appellation Etymology * His surname, Sakuraba (桜庭), can be read as cherry blossom (桜) garden (庭). Trivia * Ryota's ears turn red when he's embarrassed or feeling shy. (i.e. when Mamoru thanked him after what he did to help).ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 4 - Meeting~G to S * His mom has been a huge fan of idols for a long time so she made Ryota audition.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage * His likes include music, theater and film appreciation, reading, sour cream, and Western sweets.TSUKIPRO Official Website * He is extremely afraid of bugs even though he won't admit it. Kensuke said that Ryota once ran away when a cockroach appeared in their dressing room backstage. He's so afraid of them that he refused to step inside the dressing room for a while, even after Kensuke killed it.ALIVE Sono 3 Side G Drama Track 4 - The Four's "School Trip" * Ryota's fear of bugs was revealed when Mamoru found bait to use for fishing and showed it to Ryota, who immediately ran to hide behind Kensuke. He even asked Mamoru to put the bait some place where he can't see it.ALIVE Sono 3 Side G Drama Track 4 - The Four's "School Trip" * Ryota thinks that Mamoru can't handle the cold.ALIVE Sono 4 Side G Drama Track 1 - Resolution Under the Winter Sky * Ryota thinks that Koki spoils Mamoru too much.ALIVE Sono 4 Side G Drama Track 1 - Resolution Under the Winter Sky *Ryota's first love was revealed to also be his kindergarten teacher, despite him teasing Kensuke during an interview about that specific topic. ALIVE Sono 3 Side G Drama Track 3 - The Specialness in Day to Day Life *Even before becoming a unit, he and Kensuke were often times treated as a set due to their overflowing amount of work together. *Ryota enjoys Koki's cooking very much. *Ryota actually enjoys talks of random stuff, especially about love and relationships, between the members. *He has admitted to enjoying the narratives Mamoru writes into their songs, saying its on par with his fondness for ballet and musicals.Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2018 (translated by Shero on Twitter) *He keeps a book referred to as an "enmachou" (閻魔帳 lit. hell's book or gradebook) that he apparently writes peoples names in. References Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Growth Category:ALIVE Category:Ryota Sakuraba Category:Characters